The present invention relates to the field of pulleys. In particular, the invention relates to plastic idler pulleys adapted with an integral bearing carrier insert, and to a method for manufacturing such plastic idler pulleys.
Plastic idler pulleys are known in the art as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,220,635; 6,200,513; 6,181,239; 6,120,401; 6,102,822; 6,090,001; 6,086,809; 6,032,635; 5,830,046; 5,782,709; 5,725,448; 5,724,930 and 5,176,580. Such plastic idler pulleys have heretofore been made by either molding-in a bearing, incorporated as an insert in the molding process, or by force fitting a bearing into a molded bore in the plastic part. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,210 and 4,473,363 describe examples of a plastic outer pulley body molded on a metal disc; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,688 and 5,476,423 describe examples of a two-step assembly wherein first a plastic outer pulley body is molded and then the metal insert is placed into the already molded pulley body.
Traditionally, when a pulley produced by the one-step process of compression molding the plastic pulley body about the metal insert, the insert is physically altered to include one or more projections such as radially extending scallops or knurls on the outer periphery of the insert.
Pulleys are also produced by the two-step process wherein a metal insert is attached to a molded plastic outer pulley by forcing the insert into the bore of the pulley. An adhesive, such as epoxy, is generally applied between the outer metal surface of the insert and the inner surface of the plastic pulley body to assist in bonding the insert to the pulley body. In each of the methods, the bearing retention is less than desirable since the clamping force which secures the bearing is dependent upon the modulus of the plastic material and upon the surface of the outer bearing race. Typically, the outer bearing is smooth and made from material having relatively little affinity for the plastic pulley. Furthermore, asymmetric forces which may occur during the molding process can distort the bearing to an out-of-round condition, thereby, shortening its useful life. For example, when an idler pulley is subjected to a heavy radial load from a belt, such as a timing belt, entrained therearound, the pulley and the bearing are slightly deformed and, since the deformation patterns of the plastic pulley and the insert are different, a slight clearance is defined between the inner surface of the pulley and the outer surface of the bearing. This clearance becomes wider as the radial force from the belt increases and over time, results in the wear of the fit surfaces of the pulley and the outer surface of the bearing, thus decreasing the joining force between the pulley and the bearing. The process of bonding with an adhesive presents undesirable clean-up and environmental problems. Accordingly, there is a need, particularly in the area of an endless drive belt of a vehicle accessories drive system, for a plastic pulley with a metal insert that may be easily manufactured without the problems associated with prior art pulleys.